


We'll Make It Through

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Author is tired, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gay, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Fights, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Mean Deceit Sanders, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: It hasn't been a good day for Roman or Logan, so they decided to get away from everyone to a field.





	We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Warnings are in the tags and Deceit goes by Eden in this. I've been saying (typing) this a lot. _Read the tags_.

Roman sighed as he slumped against the tree, watching the grass and flowers sway due to the wind. He hadn't had a good day and he needed to get away. 

First, Eden was being transphobic and then Logan, Roman's boyfriend, was being bullied, too. Logan of course didn't let anyone know it bothered him (it did, Roman knew) but Roman's whole day was ruined, even if it wasn't too obvious. 

Then, during his theatre class, his teacher said that the play might be canceled because of _something_. Roman offered to help and he made suggestions on how they could still make their costumes or set but the teacher said not much would help. 

Roman groaned, resting his forehead on his knees. School sucks, people suck, life sucks. He looked to his left when he heard something shuffle and saw Logan sitting next to him. "Hey," he said softly. 

"Hello, Roman," Logan said. He had some flowers on top of his book in his lap. 

Roman raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He leaned against Logan's side and closed his eyes. He didn't know he had fallen asleep until Logan shook him awake, setting a flower crown on his head when he sat up properly. 

Logan smiled gently as Roman laughed, knowing it was made of Daisies. 

"Where did you learn to make these?" 

"Virgil had dragged me away from my work and forced me to relax. We went on an app called 'Tumblr'- which is spelled incorrectly- until we fell asleep." 

Roman grinned, "You? On Tumblr? I never thought I'd hear that in my life."

"Life is full of surprises." 

"It is," Roman said, gazing at Logan, "like you." 

Logan's cheeks had a pink tinge now. He was always able to blush, even if he was used to it (or so he thought). "I suppose, as there is an estimate of 7.5 billion people in the world." 

Roman hummed and smiled, leaning on Logan again. "So, any bets on what Virgil's gonna do today?"

Logan opened his book. "He might get in a fight," he said as he flipped to his recent page. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. He saw what happened during lunch and I heard that he's going to punch Eden. Whenever _anyone_ says that, we all know it's true. Even the teachers," Logan added. 

Roman chuckled, "They can't get them out of their fight ever. It's hilarious."

"Well, with how often Virgil gets suspended, it is likely it will effect his future negatively."

"Nah, he'll be fine." 

Logan didn't agree but said, "Possibly." 

They were silent for another few minutes. 

"Hey, Lo? Could you read your book to me?" Roman asked. He loved the way Logan's eyes lit up and began explaining what the book was about (science, the universe, all that jazz~). He relaxed against his boyfriend's side again as he read the book out loud. 

It was amazing when the two could just relax together, not having to worry about what other people thought about them. Roman loved seeing Logan happy and receiving a gift (he loves the flower crown). It always put a smile on his face and raised his mood.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't long but I'm _tired_, so I'm gonna go sleep now. Enjoy, loves


End file.
